Truths or Dares in Gravity Falls
by The Real Cupid
Summary: My truth and dare fic is back and better than ever. Please Pm me your truths and dares and just have fun. Warning: This fiction only uses dares that are of a K or K plus rating. Any other dares that I deem as a higher rating will not be used. On another note, I will not be excepting dares or truths in the reviews. Please have fun and keep it kid friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps, I is the Real Cupid and I am here to try my hand at these Truth or Dare thingies. I would like to point out that I am still a little new at this so don't hate. Now down to some serious bidnis. There are some rules I want to lay down on you people.

#1. I am trying to keep it at a K rating so nothing extreme. That means no having the sacrific- I mean, contestants killing each other off.

#2. Keep the reviews clean. You never know who is looking at these.

#3. Have fun with the truths and dares and send as many as you want.

Just so you know, I am very cereal about these rules, so try to keep it clean people. Other than that, have fun. Before I go, here is a list of the characters:

Dipper

Mabel

Grunkle Stan

Soos

Wendy

Candy

Grenda

Bill Cipher

Lil' Gideon

Robbie

Pacifica Northwest

and...

Waddles

I too will be participating in this little game so that I can prove that this is a game and not a sacrifice to the Galactic Overlords. (Nervous laugh).


	2. Chapter 2

Two people walk onto a stage and sit in a pair of chairs. Two spotlights shine on the figures. One is a man in a Stewie Griffin T-shirt. The other is a girl wearing a long sleeve shirt with stars on it. "Hi, I'm The Real Cupid, but you can call me Mike. Before we get started, I want to introduce my lovely co-host, Constellation Temptation aka Stella." The crowd applause as Stella waves to the crowd.

"Thanks, Mike. It's good to be here." she said

The camera switches to Mike, "Before we begin, let's introduce the vic- I mean, contestants. First we have Dipper Pines." he said. The spotlight shines on an empty seat that Dipper was supposed to be in.

Stella looks to Mike, confused as he speaks into his head piece, "Tony, where the heck is Dipper? Fan girls got him? They did what?! Call security backstage, I'll go and get him." He turns to Stella, "Dipper got caught by fan girls, I gotta go get him. Could you name off the other characters while I'm gone?" he asked her, clearly worried.

Stella smiles at Mike and agrees, "No problem."

"Thanks." Mike said as he runs off stage.

Stella looks back at the camera, "While he's off doing... something, I will be introducing the characters. First we have Mabel Pines." A spotlight shines on Mabel while the audience explodes in applause.

"High everyone. Um Stella, should I be worried that my brother's not here yet?" Mabel asked.

"Naw, he's...uh...in the bathroom. He ate some expired tacos for lunch. But, don't you worry about a thing, Mike should be back with him soon. I hope." Stella whispered the last part so Mabel couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Mabel asked Stella suspiciously.

"Nothing." Stella quickly retorted, "Next, we have Stanford Pines."

The audience applause when a spotlight shine on Stan Pines, "Hello people of Earth. It's good to be here. Alright, when do I get paid." Stan asked.

"There is no money Stan, you and Mike went over this eight times." Stella told him, slightly irritated.

Stan slumps in his chair, disappointed, "What a rip off. And I like ripping people off so I should know."

Stella glares at Stan intensely, "You realize people who do truth or dare fics are sadistic right? And that me and Mike are no exception?"

"So?" Stan asked, not feeling fazed by Stella's words.

"So, we have ways of keeping contestants in line." she says as she pulls out a remote and clicks a button. No sooner than she did this, a cinder block falls on Stan's head. He begins to see stars circling his head.

Stella smirks proudly at her deed and shouts, "On with the show! Next, we have Soos."

A new spotlight shines on Soos. "What up, dudes?"

"Next is the always super cool, Wendy Corduroy!" Stella announced.

"Glad to be here, Stella. Where's the other guy?" Wendy asked, a little curious.

"He's taking care of business. He'll be back soon. Until then, we have Waddles Pines." Stella said. A spotlight shines on Waddles and he responses with an oink. "So cute!" Stella remarked. She turns back to the camera to introduce the next character. "Up next is the cute and lovable, Candy Chiu."

A spotlight shines on Candy as she waves to the audience, "Hello! It is good to be here." she says.

"Next is the awesomely strange, Grenda." Stella introduced.

Another spotlight shines on the heavy set girl in the chair next to Candy's, "Alright!" she shouts in her unsettling man voice.

Stella appears slightly uncomfortable with Grenda's unnaturally deep voice, but eventually regained her resolve, "Anyway, next we have..." She looks at her note card to see who was next and frowned, "Pacifica Northwest." She said, blandly.

The spotlight hit Pacifica, "Hello, world. I am Pacifica Northwest." she said. However, rather than the audience applauding, they remained silent, which was returned with a glare from Pacifica herself.

"Why is she here again?" Mabel asked Stella.

"Mike wanted to add some least desirable characters for the readers to pick on." Stella said.

"Oh. Okay." Mabel said.

Pacifica was pouting over what she had over heard, "I'm not liking this Mike guy." she said.

Stella glared back at Pacifica and said, "Good. He's not to fond of you either." She looks at the camera to announce the next character. "Next we have everyone's favorite psycho, Bill Cipher!"

The spotlight shines on Bill, who floats on stage toward his seat. As he did, the crowed roared with applause. "Thank you! Thank you all! It is great to be here! Your all beautiful!" he said.

One person in the audience shouted, "Say the line!"

"Oh, I don't know if I should." Bill said, thinking about the request. Then, he quickly said, "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" The audience roared and cheered at the sentence.

"Awesome." Stella said. "Next we have Robbie V." she announced, although she didn't seem too thrilled.

"Whatever." was all Robbie said.

Stella turns to the audience and whispers, "This one needs to be knocked down a few pegs, so no mercy."

"I heard that!" Robbie yells.

"Good!" Stella yells back. She turns back to the audience, "And lastly, we have Gideon Gleeful." she says.

Gideon, who is locked in a cage, asks, in his southern accent, "Why am I in a cage?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Stella yells, effectively scarring Gideon, silent.

Stella calmly turns back to the audience and says, "Now then, let's get on with the truths and dares!" However, she paused as talking was heard over her ear piece. "What? Oh. Ok. Actually, because of a lack of reviews, we were only gonna introduce the contestants. So... Tony, where's Mike?" she asked.

"Right here!" Mike said as he ran back stage.

Stella looks around and asks Mike, "Where's Dipper?"

"He's, uh... let's just say those girls were really handsy, if you get my meaning. So, he's in shock right and won't get better until the next episode." Mike explained.

"Oh, man." Stella said, sympatheticly. "How do you know he'll be okay by then?" she asked.

"It's the whole cartoon physics thing. By the way, we, uh, we should probably hire A LOT more security. Those fan girls did a number on the ones I brought with me." Mike informed.

"Yikes!" Stella cringed. "We'll folks, looks like that's it for this episode." she said.

"I guess so. Until next time, I'm Mike." he said to the camera.

"And I'm Stella." Stella said.

"And thank you all for coming out. Good-night!" Mike said. The crowed applauded before the lights on stage dimmed down.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or the OC, Stella. Dares rated T-M+ will not be used. Please PM me your truths and dares.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mike and Stella walks onto the stage when the spotlights shine on them. The pair introduces themselves, "Hi everyone. We're back with another chapter. I'm Mike," the first co host says.

Stella introduces herself next, "And I'm Stella."

Mike and Stella sit on their spots on the host couch, ready to begin the chapter. "Before we begin, we have a brand new co-host joining our little family."

"That's right, Mike. She goes by the account name, Ender Falls, but in this story, she will be known as... Pause for effect... Emily!" Stella announces, nearly jumping out of her chair.

The audience applause as Emily runs onto the stage. She hugs Stella and Mike and takes a seat on the couch with them. "Thanks for having me you guys."

"It's our pleasure. And before we continue, I have two introductions to make. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to our new head of security, Midnight's Haze or as we will be calling him, Roy." Mike announces. The audience applause again as a man wearing a yellow security jacket walks on stage. "Welcome Roy." Mike says.

"Thanks for having me, Mike." Roy says, shaking Mike, Stella, and Emily's hands and taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Now for the next introduction, We have Dipper Pines!" Mike announces.

The audience applause again. The spotlight lands on Dipper.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for having me here." He says with a shy wave.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's get on with some dares." Stella says.

"I believe Emily has a special dare for Gideon." Mike says, looking to Emily.

"Yes, I do." She says looking at Gideon with a sinister and demented grin. Gideon gulps, nervous at what this dare might be. "I dare Gideon to jump off a cliff."

Mike looks at Emily sternly and says, "Emily."

Emily sighs, "Fine. You can have a parachute." The scene cuts to cliff. Gideon is standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Do I really have to do this?" he asks, terrified to his core.

"_Yes. Now get jumping." _ Mike says over Gideon's headset.

"Fine." Gideon says. He takes deep breath and jumps. After a few minutes he sees a good chance to pull the cord. "Alright, now looks good." He pulls on the parachute string. Snacks and clothes fly out rather than a parachute. He screams and lands on a trampoline, flying into nearby river. "What the heck just happen?!" The scene cuts back to the studio.

"Oh, dear." Mike says, holding up the real parachute. "It would seem I gave him the wrong pack." he says, smiling at Stella, Emily, and Roy, who smile back. Gideon trudges on stage, soaking wet. Everyone snickers. "Let's get on with some more dares." Mike says, turning to Emily. "Emily actually has a few more for us, right Emily?" he asks.

"Heck yeah! Bill, you've gotta listen to synthesized music for one hour." Emily says.

"WHAT?! But, I can't stand synthesized music." Bill says, floating toward the hosts, "Can't I do something else?"

Stella looks at Mike slyly, "You could give Mabel a kiss." She says.

"I SUPPORT MABILL!" Emily shouts. Mabel, Dipper, Stan, Soos, and Wendy send Bill a group death glare.

Bill raises his hands in defeat, "Fine. I'll listen to the music."

"Good. There's an MP3 and head phones under your chair." Mike says. Bill reaches under the chair and pulls out the items. He inserts the headphones into, what we are assuming to be, his ears.

"Now for the next dare. I dare Grenda to drink some expired milk." Emily says and holds up a gallon of expired milk.

Grenda grabs the gallon, "Yeah!" She drinks the milk. "I see rainbows." She says before she falls onto the ground, face first.

"Next, we have Mabel eating Smile Dip." Emily says, holding up a box of Smile Dip.

Mabel jumps behind her chair, "NO! SMILE DIP IS EVIL!"

"You gotta do it." Roy says.

Mabel hesitates, but eventually snatches the box, "Fine." she says as she tears into one of the packages and eats the candy powder.

Emily turns to Pacifica, "Alright, next is Pacifica. You can't say anything mean to Mabel."

"You guys are making this hard on purpose!" Pacifica cries out.

Roy stands up, "Before you continue, Emily, I have a dare for Mike." he says.

"Shoot." Mike says.

"You have to send Pacifica to do something that will mentally scar her for life; Within K+ limits." Roy says.

"I have an idea. Pacifica, go play the game, Amnesia." Mike says with an evil grin.

Pacifica looks at Mike, confusingly, "I've never even heard of that game." she says.

"It's a PC game. Trust me, when you play it, you'll never be able to forget it." Mike warns.

Pacifica scoffs, "Whatever." and walks backstage.

"While she's doing that, Emily, you may continue." Mike says.

Emily jumps in her seat from excitement, "Alright. Soos, I have someone I want you to meet." she says. The spotlight lands on a man sized dog in formal clothing.

"'Ello chaps. Right, good day it is, don't you agree." the British Dogman says.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Soos cries out.

"YES! And you have to sit next to him for the rest of the chapter." Emily said, laughing maniacally.

The British Dogman sits in a chair next to Soos, "I say, young man, this will be jolly good fun." he says.

"Why!" Soos says, crying.

"Next, I want Robbie to only say nice things to Dipper." Emily says.

"Usually, I would argue with you, but after seeing these other dares, I think I'm getting an easy one." Robbie says.

"Excellent, because I dare Dipper to do the Lamby Dance." She says with the biggest grin on her face.

Dipper stands up quickly, "That's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Cruel, maybe." Stella says.

"Unusual, of course." Mike says.

"But, it's still legal." Roy says.

"You can't make me." Dipper says, sticking his nose up. Stella pushes a button on her remote and instantly, Dipper is in his lamb costume. "Fine." he says, seeing no other way out of this. The audience applause and cheers. Then, everything goes quiet. Dipper begins.

_Well... who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby_

_I do! I do!_

_So go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy_

_Hi there! Hi there!_

_So march, march, march around the daisies, _

_Don't, don't, don't you forget about the baby!_

The audience applause and cheers even louder than before, "That was adorable!" Emily says, about to burst.

"Can I take this costume off now!" Dipper says, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Sure. There's a bath room down the hall and to your-" Stella started but was cut off when Dipper is lassoed and pulled away. It is discovered that it is a fangirl.

"Hi Dipper. I'm Amanda, and I am taking you home with me!" Amanda says running off. Mike stands up,

"Hey, bring him back! Roy, come with me. Stella, your in charge. Emily, continue with your dares." Mike demands.

"You got it." Emily says. Mike and Roy run off stage after the crazy fangirl, Amanda.

"Well, while we try and get Dipper back, again, Emily, what else do you got?" Stella asks.

"Welp, I actually have a truth while Dipper's gone, Candy, what do you think of people shipping you with Dipper?" Emily asks.

"Shipping?" Candy asks.

"You know, when people pair you as a couple, like Brangelina." Stella explains.

"Oh. Well, I guess I kind of like it. Dipper is a very nice guy, so it doesn't bother me at all." Candy answers.

"Good to hear. Now for the last dare, and the best one over all, Stan, through all the money in your pockets onto this grill fire." Emily says. A lit grill is brought on stage. "Thanks, Tony. That's Tony, he's awesome." Emily says.

Stan panics, "NO! You can't make me!" Stella pushes a button on her remote. A cinder block falls but Stan jumps out of the way. "HA! I knew you'd do something like that." Stan says. Stella pushes another button and a boxing glove shoots out of the remote and punches Stan in the face. "OW! My old man face! Alright I'll do it!" He yells. Stan pulls out the money and hesitantly throws it into the fire. "Good-bye, money." he says and breaks down, crying.

"Now, before we-" Stella began, but is once again cut off, mid sentence. The crazy fangirl runs behind the couch with Dipper still in her arms and Mike and Roy, the latter had acquired a club, still in hot pursuit.

"He's mine! Leave us alone!" Amanda shouts.

"Don't let her take me home!" Dipper screams in terror.

"He has to stay here, you crazy chick!" Mike yells to the crazy fangirl.

"Anyway, Before we end things, lets see how Pacifica's doing." Stella says. Pacifica is escorted to her seat. She is clearly shaken and pale. "How did you like the story?" Stella asks. All Pacifica can do is gurgle. "That's good. Well, that's it for tonight. I'm Stella," Stella says.

"I'm Emily," Emily says.

Mike, quickly, runs on screen, "and I'm Mike," he says and runs back off screen.

"And this has been Truth or Dare in Gravity Falls. Good-night!" Both Stella &amp; Emily says together.

* * *

Warning: All truths and dares must be PMed to me. All truths and dares that are submitted via review will be ignored. I apologize to those who's dares or truths were not used. I will try to get them in some how. Also, the other hosts can be given truth questions or dares, even Roy. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike, Stella, and Emily walk onto the stage. They stand on the front of the stage as the spotlights shine on them, "Hi, everyone! Welcome back to Gravity Falls, I'm Mike," he says.

"I'm Stella," she says

Emily is polishing her plasma cannon when she realizes the camera is on her and hides the weapon behind her back. "And I is Emily." She says.

"Roy isn't here today because he is keeping his eye on that crazy fan girl from the other chapter." Mike says. We switch to Roy as he is standing next to a shark tank with the crazy fan girl in a giant bird cage hanging over head.

"I love you, Dipper!" Amanda says. Roy pokes her with a stick.

"Quiet you!" Roy shouts. We switch back to Mike, Stella, and Emily, who are sitting on their spots on the couch.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm sure another fan girl will storm the stage in an attempt to kidnap Dipper. He also has some dares for the contestants." Mike reassures the audience.

"But, before we-" Stella begins but is cut off.

"I dare Dipper to marry me!" The crazy fan girl yells.

"I got it!" Emily says, holding up tranquilizer gun and shoots at the fan girl.

"OW! MY BUTT!" The fan girl shouts "I fell sleepy." she says, groggily.

"Bulls-Eye! You were saying, Stella." Emily says.

"Thank you, Emily. First we have a dare from SweaterLovin. She wants Dipper and Mabel to become the Gleeful twins." Stella says.

"The who?" Dipper asks.

"They are your reverse selves." Mike explains. "Dipper takes Gideon's place as the town psychic, Mabel takes Pacifica's place as the town's queen bee, and vise versa. Reverse Mabel also serves as Dipper's assistant." He finishes. Dipper and Mabel look at each other, worried. One Gideon and Pacifica was bad, but two? That was a whole new level of insanity.

"Are you sure two pairs of those too is such a good idea?" Mabel asked.

"Who knows, but you won't be here because rather than changing into them, they will be trading places with you for the rest of the chapter." Stella reassures. She pushes a button and the wind begins to blow. "If it makes you feel any better, the Gleeful twins are ten times worst than Gideon and Pacifica." Stella said. In a bright flash of light, the Pines twins were replaced by the Gleeful twins.

"Where are we?" Reverse Dipper demands.

" First of all, knock off that snarky attitude, you don't have your powers here. Second, you are in a truth or dare show, where me and my entourage are in charge." Mike said.

"I take orders from no one!" Dipper says. Stella pushes a button on her remote and one of the monsters from Amnesia burst through the floor boards in front of them,

"I'll skin you alive!" the monster shouts.

"Now sit down or we'll let him." Emily says sternly. Reverse Dipper and Mabel sit, not wanting to challenge these hosts without Dipper's powers.

"I'm afraid that is all the dares we have today. The reverse Pines twins will take Dipper and Mabel's place next episode and will be taking dares willingly." Mike says.

"**** you, Mike." Reverse Mabel shouts.

"Well, aren't we nasty today. Any who, I'm Mike,"

"I'm Stella,"

"And I'm Emily, "

"And we'll see you next time on truth or dare in Gravity Falls, Good night." Mike concludes. The audience cheers as the lights on stage cuts off.

* * *

Reminder: Please PM me your dares, don't leave them in the reviews. But still review. I. Am. Outta here!


	5. Chapter 5

The audience applause as Mike, Stella, and Emily walk on stage. They sit in their spots on the couch as the spotlight hits them. "Hello everyone welcome back to Truth or Dare in Gravity Falls." Mike says. "I'm Mike,"

"I'm Stella," Stella says.

"And I'm Emily." Emily says.

"Today is going to be short because we haven't had a lot of truths or dares lately." Mike says.

"Yeah, we haven't been getting a lot but we did manage to get one." Stella says.

"While we might not have gotten a lot, we believe this one is still pretty good." Mike said. "This chapter will be the last one featuring the Gleeful twins, unless they are popular enough to come back."

"Good. These guys are bigger jerks than Gideon and Pacifica." Robbie says. The rest of the cast, surprisingly, agreed.

"Okay, the dare today is for the Gleeful twins. RockSunner, the darer, wants you to perform your version of Gideon's, Lil Ol' Me." Emily says.

"If it will get us out of here quicker." Reverse Dipper says. Ominous music begins playing, fog covers the stage and a spotlight shines on the twins.

Both: Oh, we can be, what others dare not to be. It's not some sideshow trick, It's an occult ability. Where others are blind, were magically inclined And you too could be, if you were like magical we!

Reverse Dipper: Come on, everyone, rise up! Keep it going or else.

Reverse Mabel (to a woman in the audience): You stole some money from a purse.

Woman: What, how'd you know?

Reverse Dipper: Give it to us or you'll be cursed (using his telekinetic abilities to lift the woman into the air).

Woman: All right, just let me down!

Reverse Dipper (to a man in the audience): We'll take your mind if we're able.

Reverse Mabel: From now, on you belong to Mabel.

Young Man (In a trance): Yes my mistress.

Both: So welcome all ye, To the Tent of Telepathy, And thanks for visiting... Magical we!

"They might be jerks, but they do know how to sing." Wendy says.

"They kind of do. Well, that's it for now. Please review and PM us your truths and dares. Until next time, I'm Stella," Stella says.

"I'm Mike," Mike says

"and I'm Emily," Emily says.

"And this has been Truth or Dares in Gravity Falls. Good-night!" Stella finishes.


	6. Chapter 6

As the crowd cheers, a spotlight shines on the co-hosts, sitting on their couch. "Welcome back, I'm Mike," Mike says.

"I'm Stella," Stella says.

"And I'm Emily!" Emily says, excitedly and somehow in chibi form.

"How did you do that?" Mike asked.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, pretending to be confused.

"How did you- You know what, never mind. I stopped understanding my OWN mind a long time ago." Mike says. "Anyway, thanks to Roy,"

"Hi!" Roy says

"And a lot of other fans, we now have more truths and dares for the fic." Mike says.

"Yay! more dares! Cue the flying nyan cat!" Emily says. The scene switches to a flying cat with a Pop-Tart body and leaving a rainbow trail. A Japanese pop song plays in the background. This goes on for 30 seconds, it switches back to the stage, Mike and Stella are looking at Emily, astonished that Emily could do this stuff.

"What, uh... what are you- how are you doing this stuff?" Mike finally says.

"I figured it would be fun for the audience." Emily responded.

"Any way, let's start the chapter." Mike says. "First off, Pacifica, what are your views on the Dipper X Pacifica ship." The contestants are in a stunned silence. Finally, Dipper throws up on the floor.

"Hey! This is Pacifica's dare, Dipper. You don't get to answer." Stella says.

"You gotta play by the rules, Dipper." Mike adds in.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Dipper on this one." Pacifica says. Dipper is still throwing up.

"That dare was brought to us by Roy here. Speaking of who, Roy, I think Dipper needs to go to the infirmary." Mike says. Roy lifts Dipper like a football as he is still throwing up. The two head back stage. "Now then, lets keep moving. Wendy, read some Wendip fics. This is also from Roy. Just assume all of these are from Roy."

"What's Wendip?" Wendy asks.

"They're fanfics pairing you and Dipper. Some are obscene and others are just so adorable!" Stella explains.

"Oh. Wow, really? Um... Okay, I guess." Wendy says. Mike hands her a piece of paper. "What's this?" she asks.

"This is a list of the fluffy fics. They have a more K+ rating." Mike explains.

"Okay." Wendy says and goes to another room.

"Bill, listen to Skrillex." Stella says, handing Bill an Ipod Shuffle.

"Fine." Bill says and puts the ear buds in. A few seconds after the music starts, "AAAAAHHHHH, SYNTHESIZED MUSIC! YOU TRICKED ME!" he yells.

"No, you never asked what it was. You never asked if it was synthesized music or not." Mike says as Bill continues to scream. "You have to listen to the whole song, too." He finishes. "Next, Roy wants us to bring in Reverse Gideon and Pacifica." Stella pushes a button on her remote and Gideon and Pacifica are sucked in through a portal as they are replace by a Gideon in a black long sleeve shirt and blue vest, blue pants, black sneakers, and a pine tree hat like regular Dipper's. Reverse Pacifica had her hair in a ponytail. She wore a long skirt, had a puffy sweater, had a hot pink bow in her hair, and wore black dress slippers.

"Were are we." Reverse Gideon asks.

"I don't know." Reverse Pacifica said. She looked to Mabel's sweater, "Oh my gosh, that is the cutest sweater I have ever seen!" She says.

"I like this Pacifica." Mabel says.

"Don't get too attached. Like the reverse Pines, these two go back after the next chapter." Stella says.

"Awe." the girls say, sadly.

"We have just enough time for this last dare." Mike says. "Waddles, be adorable." On cue, Waddle lies on his back and gives his big teary eyes.

"AWE!" The girls says.

"Adorable." Mike says. "Well, that's it for tonight. Next time, well have a special cartoon or video game guest of your choosing. Just PM or leave your guest in your reviews. And, as always, PM me your truths and dares. Until next time, I'm Mike,"

"I'm Stella,"

"And I'm Emily!"

"And thank you all for reading, good-night." Mike concludes. The audience applause and cheer. As the contestants leave the stage, Emily holds Mike and Stella back and brings Roy onstage. She pulls out a boom box from her back pocket and hits a button. LMFAO's, Party Rock Anthem begins playing. While the song plays, all four begin dancing wildly to the music as the crowd cheers louder.


	7. Chapter 7

The audience is cheering and applauding. Mike, Stella, Emily, and Roy were laying down end portal frames in a square. Mike turns his attention to the audience, "Hi, everyone! I'm Mike,"

"I'm Stella,"

"And I'm Emily!"

"As always, we have Roy helping us out." Mike says. "You want to tell the audience what we're doing, Roy?"

"Sure. Today, we are building a portal to the End so that we can bring in our special guest, The Ender Dragon." Roy explains. "The guys are also planning on getting a guest every chapter. So start sending in guest requests."

"Were almost done building the end portal. When The Ender Dragon arrives, we can start." Mike explains. As they put the last of the frames down, they begin laying one Ender Eye on each frame. As Emily lays down the last eye, a black portal opens up. As soon as the portal opens, a giant, black dragon with purple eye flies through and lands behind the couch. "Hey E.D." Mike greets the dragon.

"Thank you for having me here children." E.D. says.

"Question: How do you guys know each other?" Wendy asks.

"We have joint management with E.D. of a resort built in the End." Stella explains.

"An actual dragon!" Dipper says.

"Now I've seen everything." Reverse Gideon adds.

"Now, before we start, Wendy, what did you think about the Wendips?" Stella asks.

"I thought they were really cute. At least, the ones Mike listed for me." Wendy says.

"Yeah, a lot of those fics are just bizzare, scary, and disturbing." Roy says.

"Any way, let's get started. E.D. would you like to start us off?" Mike asks.

"I'd be delighted, Michael. First, a question for Stan. 'What are planning to do with that portal/weapon?'" E.D. reads.

"I too am curious." Emily adds in.

"Stan, what are they talking about?" Dipper says, sternly.

"I don't know what you all are talking about." Stan denied, nervously.

"Very well then. You can do a dare instead." E.D. says. "The dare is to joust with a knight from the Medieval Times restaurant." A man riding a horse and wearing armor rides onto the stage.

"Just step backstage and get changed. The two of you will meet in the jousting arena out back." Mike says.

"Oh, boy." Stan grumbles. Stan walks back stage and the knight exits.

"MY TURN, MY TURN, MY TURN!" Emily shouts.

"Alright, alright, go ahead." Mike says.

"YAY! Alright, Dipper has to go to Minecraft and fight an army of Creepers." Emily says.

"What are Creepers?" Dipper asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Emily says.

"Although, you should know that Creepers are basically Kamikazes." Mike says, glaring at Emily for trying to through Dipper into danger with out proper knowledge of what the Creepers are. "So it's best to fight them at a distant. Good luck." Stella pushes a button on her remote and a portal opens up behind Dipper and sucks him in. Emily throws a laser rifle in the portal with him.

"Next, we have a question for Wendy. Now, because this question is a lot more personal, you won't get a dare if you refuse to answer." Stella says. "How did your mother die." she asks.

"Oh, well, my mom died in a car accident when I was younger." Wendy says.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But, we're here if you need someone to talk to." Mabel says. Wendy smiles at all of her friends, knowing that she has an extended family she can turn to for help.

"I think this is a good stopping point. Remember, this is Reverse Gideon and Pacifica's last chapter. Thank you again for coming Ender Dragon." Mike says.

"It was my pleasure, Michael." E.D. says.

"Anyway, I'm Mike,"

I'm Stella,"

"I'm Emily,"

"And I'm Roy."

"We'll see you all next time and remember to PM me your truths and dares and leave reviews. Good-night." Mike concludes and the audience cheers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi everyone, welcome back to Truth or Dare in Gravity Falls. I'm Mike,"

"I'm Stella,"

"And I'm Emily!"

"Today, we have a new guest. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Steven Universe." Mike says. The audience applause as Steven Universe walks onstage. He sits in a recliner next to the couch which was put for the guests. "Welcome, Steven."

"It's nice to be here, guys. I bet there are gonna be a lot of good dares today." Steven said.

"You bet! These dares are gonna be outta this world!" Emily says, floating through space.

"How did she do that?" Steven asked.

"It's best not to question Emily's abilities. Once you get in her head, there's no getting out." Stella says.

"Cue anime eyes!" Emily says, her eyes becoming twice their normal size.

"Okay. Well, before we begin, let's check up on how Dipper and Stan did on their dares." Mike said. He turns to Stan, who is wearing a cast on his arm. "So, Stan, How did your jousting match?" he asked.

"The match ended with the dislocation of my shoulder. How do you think it went for me?" Stan said in a rude tone.

"Awesome. Dipper, how did you do." Mike asked before noticing that dipper wasn't in his seat. Then Dipper is wheeled out on stage in a wheel chair. He was covered in dirt and scars and bruises. His left leg and right arm were in casts and his head was bandaged as he was suffering from a minor concussion.

"I'm not feeling so good." Dipper said before he vomited into a bag.

"I think were gonna give Dipper a break from the more physical dares for the rest of the chapter and possibly the next one." Mike says.

"Sorry, Klorg Bane, maybe next time." Emily said to a giant baby with a black helmet and a giant mace, who, in return, floated off stage, hanging his head in disappointment.

"Alright, Steven, since you are a guest, you get to give the first dare." Stella said.

"Cooool! Alright, first, Bill has to go on a date with a crazy Dipper fangirl, disguised as Dipper." Steven announced. With a snap of his fingers, Bill took on the form of Dipper Pines.

"Alright, Roy, RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" mike shouted. Roy opened the gate to a high tech containment unit. (Like the ones that held the velociraptor in the first Jurassic Park movie.) As soon as the gate is opened, a the crazed fan girl that kidnapped Dipper before, Amanda, charges at the disguised Bill.

"FINALLY! A DATE WITH DIPPER PINES!" she shouts in excitement. When Amanda calmed down a little, she tied Dipper/Cipher up with a rope she got ou of thin air and used a cloth to gag him. Carrying the demon under her arm, Amanda walks of stage. Steven looks at Mike

"We'll make sure too much doesn't happen. Emily, follow them." Mike said.

"Will do, boss!" Emily said, picking up her tranquilizer gun and following the two off stage.

"Next dare, Robbie must eat waffles." Mike says.

"That sounds easy..." Robbie starts when Stella presses a button on her remote and twenty plates, each with 10 waffles in a stack, appeared in front of Robbie. "I should have guessed." He remarked and started eating.

Alright, my turn for a Truth." Stella said. "Mabel, what's going on with Sev'ral Times?"

"I assume they're okay. I see them rumaging in the garbage throughout the town." Mabel answered.

"Cool. Alright, Steven, Your turn again." Mike said.

"Cool! Now, everyone has to eat pie made by Roy." Steven reads. Roy comes out on stage with a cart of freshly baked pies and everyone grabs a slice and eats, except for Robbie, who is still eating waffles.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." He says.

"Next, we have... Oh. It looks like that's all we have today. Well I guess we'll have another chapter when we get more dares and truths. Next chapter, we'll see how Bill did and Dipper will participate in some dares in the next chapter. Until next time, I'm Mike,"

"And I'm Stella."

"And this has been another chapter of Truth or Dares in Gravity Falls, good night." Mike says. The audience applause as the chapter ends.

* * *

Alright everyone, remember to leave plenty of reviews, send me your truths and dares, and send in who you think should be the next guest. Also remember that these guests can be from cartoons and video games.


	9. Chapter 9

The audience begins to cheer wildly as the stage lights up. This reveals the Gravity Falls characters sitting in their seats except for Dipper, who, despite his miraculous recovery, still had to be in a wheel chair (The creepers did more damage than anticipated). A single spotlight shines at the curtain as fog starts roll across the stage. As Billie Jean by Michael Jackson plays, Stella dances on stage in tune with the song. At the end of her dance, she takes a seat on the couch across the cast. Half way through the song, Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias begins playing as Mike dances onstage in tune with the song. After his entrance was done, it was Emily's turn as she jumped on stage and danced wildly to Turn Down for What by DJ Snake &amp; Lil Jon. After Emily sits in her spot, Roy jumps on stage and dances to Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy. Roy sits in his usual spot and thus, the show begins.

"What up world? I'm Mike,"

"I'm Stella,"

"I'm Emily,"

"and I'm Roy."

"And welcome back to Truth or Dares in Gravity Falls. I hope you liked the entrances and let's get started with introducing our guests today." Mike said

"That's right. Today we have-" Stella started until Emily interrupted.

"Wait. Did you say _guests_, as in plural?" She asked.

"That's right Emily. Today, we have both a hero and villain guest. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort!" Mike says. The audience cheers wildly as Harry and Voldemort walk on stage. "Welcome gentlemen."

"It's nice to be here, Mike." Harry said in his famous british accent.

"Personally, Michael, I would rather be plotting for world conquest in my secret lair, however, you took my wand and If I want it back, I have no choice but play this game." Voldemort said.

"If your gonna act like this through out the whole show, you can forget getting your wand back." Stella said. Voldemort sighed in defeat and reluctantly nodded, knowing he has no other choice but to play. He knew that if he wanted out he had to cooperate. Especially since Roy was standing by, with a high-tech wand in hand, should he try to leave.

"Before we start, Let's see how Bill did on his date." Mike says. Bill is seen battered and beaten. "What happened?"

"Oh, my disguise failed in front of her, she pinned me to the ground, ordered an explanation, I told her everything, she swore everlasting vengeance against you, pummeled me into the ground, vowed that Dipper would be hers, and left to plan a way to destroy you and finally catch Dipper." Bill explained.

"Interesting. Emily, would you like to start us off?" Mike asked.

"LET'S DO IT!" Emily said. "Okay, I think the first dare should be announced by Moldywart." Harry was sitting to Voldemort's left, chuckling at the mistake in his enemy's name. This earned him the evil eye from Voldemort.

"It's Voldemort." Voldemort corrected, sourly.

"Moldy butt?" Mike added in.

"Voldemort!"

"Probably, Moldy butt." Mike said earning a laugh from everyone except Voldemort.

"Let's just get this over with. Bill, what is one secret of Gravity Falls?" Voldemort said.

"Let's just say, there's more to Gompers the Goat than you think." Bill answered.

"I believe you're next, Harry." Voldemort said.

"Ah, yes! Thank you, Moldy butt." Harry said. That remark had Voldemort give the evil eye to Mike this time, which earned Voldemort a hit from the Stupify spell, cast by Roy.

"No threatening looks at the hosts." Roy said. Voldemort faced forward making a mental note to make Mike pay in the near future. (Get ready ya'll! this is the start of a knew shtick with Voldemort constantly trying to end me.)

"Alright, Stanford, what do you want with the books?" Harry asked.

"What're you talking about?" Stan asks.

"Emily." Mike says.

"On it!" Emily says. She pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoot Stan in the arm.

"OW! What was that?!" Stan asked.

"A truth serum like from Kill Bill." Mike explained.

"Oh no."

"Now then, what do you want with the books?" Harry asked again.

"They hold the key to unlocking great power." Stan explained.

"HMPH!" Dipper said through his casts.

"Next we have a question for Mabel. Do you have a duplicate and, if so, has she ever taken your place?" Mike asks.

"No, where do these guys get these ideas?" Mabel asks. The hosts and Roy look at each other, nervously.

_*Flashback*_

In Mike's living room, the host is watching tv.

"And now, let's get back to Gravity Falls, On Disney Channel." says the Announcer on tv.

_* End of Flashback*_

"That's uh... t-that's not important. Let's do a couple more dares or truths before we end things." Mike says. "Stella,"

"Thank you, Mike. Next, a friend of ours and fellow fanfic writer, A Random Surprise, aka, North would like to announce a dare for Dipper." Stella said. "But that will have to wait until the next episode when Dipper is in better condition, so I will use another dare." While searching the note cards, a sand bag falls on Mike's head, knocking him out. "Dipper will be mine!" Dipper's fangirl shouted before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Um... We're gonna have to end things here. Until next time, I'm Stella,"

"I'm Emily,"

"I'm Roy," Emily grabs Mike by the face and makes him talk,

"And I'm Mike." Emily says, trying to make her voice sound like Mike.

"And thanks for joining us at Gravity Falls: Truth or Dare. Good-night." Stella finishes. The audience applaud as the conscious hosts begin to dance.

* * *

Thank you all for your support and faith in my fanfic. In the next chapter, I will introduce a new host who will be referred to as Gypsy. Thanks again and remember to review and send truths or dares, whether they be through reviews or PMed to me. This is The Real Cupid and I am a Faller for life, see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello everyone, the crew and I are back from the dead. I'm Mike, this is Stella, Emily, Roy, and newcomer, Gypsy. Welcome to the show Gypsy."

"Thanks Mike. It's great to be here. Nice to meet the rest of you, too."

"Thanks. First, we'll announce our special guests, Invader Zim and his lovable side-kick, Gir!" Stella announced. The crowd starts to go wild as Zim and Gir walk on stage.

"WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM!" Emily shouted.

"Hey! You shall not imitate me!" Zim said.

"Ok, first dare will be announced by North now that Dipper has made a full recovery and I am conscious again. North."

"Thanks, Mike. Dipper... Propose to Wendy." Wendy blushes while Dipper was completely unresponsive.

"That was the huge dare you kept going on about?" Roy whispered to Mike.

"Yup and Dipper has to go through with it."

"But, I don't even know..." Dipper began.

"Yes you do." Mike interrupted. Stella then presses a button on her remote, beaming both Dipper and Wendy away. "Stella, could you put them on the monitor." She presses another button on her remote turning on the Times Square jumbo-tron.

"Where'd you guys get that?" Soos asked.

"I borrowed it." Emily said. In Times Square, the police gather around the former resting place of the Jumbo-Tron.

"Back to the proposal." Gypsy said. On a sunset beach in Italy, Dipper and Wendy are beamed down with Dipper dressed up and on one knee. He looked up at Wendy who was marveling at the ring Dipper had in his hand. It was a golden wedding band with a large diamond and 8 little sapphire gems around it. Dipper began shaking when a piece of paper was handed to him. He began,

"Wendy, for the longest time, we have been close friends. But today, I kneel before you, with the hope that you'll say yes. My love for you is so great, it can only be expressed in my actions. I will protect you even at the cost of my own life. I will always put you first. I will always be loyal, generous, and caring until the judgment bells finally toll. I love you, Wendy. Now and forever. Will you marry me?" Wendy was speechless. Knowing the hosts, they probably peeked in his mind and jotted down exactly what he was gonna say.

"Oh, Dipper. I..." She didn't have the chance to finish as Dipper was caught with a lasso and dragged into the water.

"I got ya this time, Dippy!" the fan girl said. A submarine then rose out of the water in front of the fan girl. Mike then steps out of the hatch.

"No you don't!" Mike said and fires a net launcher at her. Later at the studio, Dipper is drying his hair with a towel.

"Why did that Earth monkey kidnap the annoying Dipper-pig?" Zim asked.

"We'll bring you up to date later." Stella said. "Right now, we have the next dare, Someone wants you guys to eat Gir's waffles." Each character, except the hosts and Roy, are given a plate of waffles. Everyone eats them and looks at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Um, what's in here, exactly?" Mabel asked.

"I made them with love, peanuts, and soap." Gir said.

"And a few other ingredients that we cannot legally reveal." Emily said. "Okay, while they finish up, let's bring in our next dare. Lydia?"

"Hi everyone. Hi Bill." Lydia said with a blush spreading across her face.

"Hi." Bill said, nervously.

"Alright, so I'm a bit of a Bildip fan so could you guys react to some Bildip fanfics?" Lydia asks.

"And because I am basically Hannibal Lecter without the cannibalism, you have to read them as Bipper." Mike says.

"What?" Bill and Dipper say in unison. Stella shoots a ray at them and they become Bipper.

"Now, if you'll follow me to the computer room, you can begin." Roy says, leading them to the computer room. 30 minutes later, Bipper runs out of the room, screaming.

"MY EYE! MY BEAUTIFUL EYE! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Bill screams.

"ROBBIE, TEAR OUT MY EYES! HURRY!" Dipper screamed as well.

"And that was Lydia cipher with her dare." Mike announced.

"Wait, Lydia CIPHER?!" Bill asked.

"Well, that's all the time we have. Thank you Zim and Gir, for coming."

"SLENCE EARTH-PIG!" Zim shouted.

"CHICKEN!" Gir shouted as well. "Doom, doom, doom."

"Okay, Anyway I'm Mike,"

"I'm Stella,"

"I AM EMILY!"

"I'm Gypsy,"

"And I'm Roy,"

"And this has been Truths or Dares in Gravit- ooops." Mike says as he leans down to pick up his microphone that he dropped. Just in time, too, as the fangirl sneaks up behind him with a club over her head, only to be hit by a green light. "What was that?"

"Curses!" Voldemort says, after his Avada Kedavara curse failed to hit his intended target, and disappears into the shadows.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my triumphant return. Until next time, stay awesome.


End file.
